Ryder's Revenge
by prettynpink16
Summary: summary inside


Ok cut me some slack. This is my first fanfiction. This is for all the Bori fans out there.

_**SUMMARY- It's the last day before spring break and Ryder tries to get revenge on Tori. Will anyone be there to save her? Can anyone save her in time?... BORI!**_

**Tori's POV**

"Have a great break Mr. Sikowits." Tori called as she walked out of her class and to her locker. The hallways were vacated since everyone has already left for their break. Tori reached her locker and started putting in her combination. She was quietly singing Beggin on your knees as she put her books inside. Suddenly she felt a hand cover her mouth. "Its about time you paid for your little performance Vega." I turned around to see Ryder Daniels hovering over me. I bit his hand and tried to run. I didn't get far until I felt his arms rap around my waist. He pushed me against the locker and started punching me. "stop it!" I screamed, but he kept punching me. After about 10 minutes of him punching me I couldn't stand anymore, I collapsed to the ground. Ryder took full advantage of that though. He started kicking me all over. "Ryder stop it!" "Stop it!" "STOP!" Every time I screamed he would kick me harder. I decided to yell for help. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" "No one is here Vega! No one is gonna help you! You might as well give it up!" He was right no one could hear me, no one would save me. He kicked me once more and I blacked out.

**Beck's POV**

I just walked out of Mr. Hendrix class. I had to stay late to make up a test from last week when I was sick. I had to go to my locker and then I was out of here! I was walking down a one of the staircases when I faintly heard 'HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!' The voice was far off in the distance, but I ran to it. When I got there I saw a girl laying on the ground unconscious. Her hair was in her face and she wasn't facing me, so I flipped her over and moved her hair. My breath caught in my throat when I saw who it was. "oh my god! Tori are you alright?" "Tori speak to me!" My eyes began to tear up "Tori please wake up!" I gave up after five minutes and called 911. They arrived within two minutes, which is like record time. They got her on the gurney and I went with her in the ambulance. Once we got to the hospital they sent her into the ER and ran some tests on her and tried to get her stable. I sat in the waiting room and called all our friends.

Cat said "OMG I hope she gets better soon!"

Robbie said "Who would want to do that to Tori?"

Jade said "Wow sucks for her" Typical Jade.

Andre said "WHAT? We need to find this guy and beat some sense into him!"

About an hour later, after I called everybody a doctor came out to talk to me. "Are you here for Tori Vega?" He asked me. "Yes" I replied. "Ok." He took a deep breath before continuing "Well she has two cracked ribs and a lot of bruises, and I am sorry to say that as of now she is also in a coma." I shook my head in disbelief. "No! She can't be!" "I'm sorry son." "Can I go in and see her?" I asked after a moment of silence. "of course" he responded. "She's in room 214." I said a quick thanks and headed down the corridor to her room. I slowly opened the door and stepped inside. I gasped at the sight in front of me. She was hooked up to all kinds of monitors and machines and she had an IV in the bend of her left arm. I sat in the chair by her bed and took her hand in mine. "Tori please wake up! What happened to you? Who did this to you? If I ever get my hands on the guy that did then I'll kill him. I talked to the gang they all hope you get better, well with the exception of Jade. You have to wake up. they need you. I need you… I love you" Beck sat there and watched her sleep until he fell asleep himself.

**Tori's POV**

I awoke in a solid white room, there was nothing around me, I was alone. I looked at where I was and suddenly saw a bright light, it was so intriguing I wanted to follow it. Just as I was about to take a step forward I heard an angelic voice coming from the opposite direction. I swiveled around and saw nothing but darkness. I listened for the voice again, I heard "they need you. I need you… I love you." It was then that I decided which way I was going to go… I was gonna follow the voice. I entered into the darkness and was completely lost and I couldn't see a thing. I had lost all hope, I was about to give up when I heard snoring. I smiled to myself and followed in that direction. The snoring grew louder with every step I took until I started seeing little spots of light. I slowly opened my eyes to a bright room. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust to the light, but once they did I got a better look at my surroundings. The walls were a light blue and and the floors were white tile; there was a door off to the side, which I assumed was a bathroom. There were chairs and a pull out couch in the corner. It wasn't then until I realized I was in a hospital bed. I looked over to my side and saw Beck sleeping peacefully. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze and he began to stir. I watched as he wiped the sleep from his eyes "Hey" I said. He looked up at me and his eyes grew wide. "Tori! You're awake!" he exclaimed as he jumped up and hugged me. "Thank God! I was so worried!" Do you remember what happened? He asked his voice full of concern. I was attacked… by Ryder. I replied sheepishly. "WHAT? I will kill that stupid jerk!" he practically exploded. "Beck calm down! I'm fine. See, no harm done." I tried to soothe him. "No harm done? Tori you have two cracked ribs your body is covered in bruises and you were temporarily in a coma! There was definitely harm done!"he yelled angrily. "Geeze Beck, why are you getting so worked up?" I asked slightly amused. "Because I love you!" he cried exasperatedly. "What?" I asked shocked. He looked me in the eyes, took his hand in mine and said "I love you Tori Vega." My eyes filled with tears and he wiped them away with his thumb. I looked up at him and said "I love you too Beck Oliver." He leaned down and captured my lips with his. The kiss was filled with so much love and passion for one another. We kissed until we had to break apart for much needed air. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear as I sighed in contentment. We snuggled up to each other and stayed like that the rest of the day.

**_I know the ending sucked and i apologize for that, but like i said before THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC! Let me know what you think, like it? love it? hate it? Should I keep writing or give it up forever? _**


End file.
